Wahid
Wahid (ワヒード, Wahīdo) was a Magician from Alma Torran. He was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Appearance Wahid is a tall man with a muscular build. He has blue eyes and very long white hair, with straight bangs and the rest tied up in a ponytail. His forehead also has a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. He wore an eye patch on his left eye, however five years later he seemed to have lost his other eye, and is now wearing a bandanna across his eyes. He also appears to have a giant ring that pierces the right side of his upper and lower lip. Personality Wahid was a very happy man, as well as a very hungry man. He loved his family very much, even after he fell into depravity. History Like most members of the Resistance when he was younger, Wahid was apart of the Orthodox Magicians and used the magic to take away the intelligence of the creatures. Plot Alma Torran Arc Abilities Wand Wahid owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 Magic Wahid, being a former high ranking member of Al-Thamen, was very proficient in the use of both white and black rukh. :Borg:This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. :Light Magic: Wahid is capable of using Light Magic, with it he was able to burn and kill over half a dozen magicians with one spell.Night 216, Page 2 :*[[Flash Ajola|'Flash Ajola']] (Incendiary Light Flash): Wahid creates a sphere of burning light and then throws it towards his enemies. It is unknown but this spell can be Composite Magic with Heat Magic. :Gravity Magic: Wahid is very proficient in the use of Gravity Magic as he and the resistance were seen flying at great speeds in Alma Torran.Night 219, Page 1, 5 Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Wahid was a member of Solomon's entourage during the resistance against David and the orthodox church as well as the founding of Alma Torran. While he may not have been shown to interact with Solomon as much as the rest of his followers he nonetheless trusted and followed his leader faithfully. After the death of his son Tess and Solomon's fusing with Ill Ilah, Wahid, like his wife, began to resent their leader and held ill will toward him. Eventually after much tribulation, enough tension had built between the magicians and the other species, leading many of Solomon's most trusted followers to betray him, Wahid included. Falan The two were often seen bickering and Falan didn't seem to have a problem when Wahid touched her breasts. The two had a son five years later, and they still bickered between each other. Together with Falan and other magicians who resented Solomon, they formed Al-Thamen after the loss of their family members and Solomon's fusing with Ill Ilah. Though, he died during the battle between Al-Thamen and Solomon's 72 Household Members after protecting Falan and sacrificed himself to summon Ill Ilah. Tess The two are often seen bickering many times over Falan, but he cared a lot for his son. He even fought with his son who claimed he was going to marry Falan in the future. Tess' death was also the main reason why both him and Falan decided to betray Solomon and followed Al-Thamen. His dying words were about Falan and how he was going to see Tess soon. Trivia *His name is derived from the Arabic word واحد Wāḥid, meaning One. *Wahid has an enormous appetite, and is shown to get fat easily, albeit in a comedic fashion.Night 216, Pages 8-9Night 217, Page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Black Rukh Category:Al-Thamen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Orthodox Church